


Hammer Time

by often_adamanta



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/207408.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Hammer Time

1.

Captain Hammer wasn't that hard to track down, what with all the weep and wailing and general carrying on. He didn't even have do it himself. He had minions for that kind of thing, these days.

They found Hammer at Penny's homeless shelter, bearded and bedraggled. Apparently the homeless shelter the two-faced tool had gotten signed over by the Mayor was the only thing keeping Hammer off the streets.

The irony did not escape him.

His thugs had taken the once beloved Captain in the day, on a crowded street. No one had protested.

Now Hammer was here, tied down and waiting inside a small, faceless room on the whim of of his enemy.

He adjusted his gloves, straightened the blood red coat, and stepped through the door. It slid shut behind him with a satisfying thwack that caused Hammer to start and look around, wild eyed.

Eyes that skidded over him, then returned, fixed. "Dr. Horrible, I presume," Hammer drawled in what would have approached his old arrogance if the words hadn't been slurred.

"I would have believed you were a common drunk except my men brought you here," he replied calmly, rationally. "So I suppose you were once Captain Hammer. And look at you now." He took a few steps forward, not reacting to or surprised by the strong scent of alcohol. "Drinking your sorrows away, Captain?"

"You should know about sorrow," Hammer replied, voice thick. "You're the one who killed her."

"In point of fact, it was you, but that's neither here nor there at the moment." He paused to consider this weak and crumbling man, to measure his power over his old nemesis. "I might have forgiven you everything. Everything!" He repeated sharply at the snort of disbelief. "Except that you left her to die. I want to know, why? Why did you run away like a little girl the moment the world... the moment Penny truly needed you?"

Hammer stared at him a long moment, before sniffing loudly and turning away. "It hurt," was the whining answer after a long pause.

"I see," he said, and he did, completely so. It was perhaps the most honest thing he'd ever heard Hammer say. Too bad that it was something so damning. "I see," he repeated, "but you really don't." He stepped close enough to feel the heat coming off of Hammer's body, twisted his gloved hand into Hammer's hair to wrench that hated face up toward him. He stared down, face a grimace of pain and anger and grief that he held in control most of the time, repressed so thoroughly that he felt hollow with the lack of it.

Hammer drew a deep breath in what he really hoped was fear, and then he leaned in and whispered, directly into Hammer's ear, "You don't even know what pain is." A sharp tug on the hair to extent the throat even further. "But I'm going to show you."

  
2.

"Standing outside and staring at the building where your greatest enemy and greatest love are screwing like animals? That's not creepy." Hammer took a long drag on the cigarette in his hand.

"Smoking after sex?" he replied, voice going wobbly on the sex bit, but he forced himself to say it. "That's not cliched. Also, those things will kill you." Hammer raised an eyebrow. "Which I'm for," he added quickly.

Hammer snorted and shook his head. "Smoking gets me out of cuddling," Hammer explained with what was clearly meant to be a charming grin. He glared back, not at all charmed. "Your eye is twitching," Hammer informed him, amused. "Looks painful."

"I hate you. A lot." The words were weak compared to the feeling of hate permeating through every cell of his body. He made a sound of frustration and cut off whatever mocking comment Hammer was about to make by demanding, "Why are you doing this?"

Hammer's face hardened, a frown marring the usual smugly benevolent expression. "You really don't know, do you? So much for that lauded intelligence."

"Like you even know what 'lauded' means," he scoffed. "There's no rational reason for hurting Penny, no purpose in it."

"I'm disappointed, Doctor," Hammer chided. Then, "You shouldn't have fallen in love with her."

"Like you care," he spat. "Remember? You don't care anymore."

Hammer shrugged, a little too ragged to be the casual gesture it was meant to be. "Touching as this little reunion is, I'd best be getting back inside to my new lover. Have fun out here, all creepy in the cold." Hammer flicked away the cigarette butt and walked off, disappearing back inside.

He glared at the building for a few minutes before turning sharply away. He had work to do.

  
3.

He always felt vulnerable, after, far too fragile to stay naked in an empty bed, and Captain Hammer never lingered, so neither did he. He was half dressed and untangling his shirt when fingers ran slowly down his spine, veering off to the left and pushing into a tender bruise that was far too near his kidney for comfort. "Yeah, thanks for that, by the way," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, if you'd stop trying to take over the world, we wouldn't be having these issues, now would we?"

He snorted and pulled his shirt on.

"And I've been careful not to break anything."

"I'm sure," he muttered, pulling on his shoes.

"It's true. I hate having to wait while you recover the use of your limbs."

"Well, if you're being so careful, can you stop hitting me in the face?" He gently fingered the impressive bruise on his jaw.

"You don't like it?" Hammer gave a small pout.

"Not really. It hurts to chew, and my neighbors think I'm involved in some kind of abusive relationship, which is sadly not as untrue as I'd like."

He grabbed his bag, checked to make sure his goggles hadn't fallen out this time, and then started to leave without looking back. Captain Hammer caught his wrist. He tried to wrench it away, but Hammer held on. He would never win in any purely physical contest and gave it up before he had bruises circling his wrists as well.

Hammer tugged him close until they were standing face to face. He hissed as Hammer touched his sore jaw. "I could stop," he said, "But I don't want to. I like seeing me all over you. I like that your neighbors can't see you without thinking of me."

"My neighbors have been slipping domestic violence pamphlets under my door and informed the neighborhood watch to keep an eye on you," he retorted, cursing the way his voice was too soft to give his words any real venom.

"I am worth looking at, it's true." Hammer spun him around and smacked his ass, none too gently. "Now get out of here. I am a very busy man! Dry cleaning to pick up, evil to battle."

"You're such a tool," he muttered.

"Oh, ho! The good Doctor made a joke. Or, sorry, the bad Doctor."

He rolled his eyes. "That's horrible."

"Exactly!" Captain Hammer exclaimed with a charming smile.

He shook his head in mock despair and left quickly, hiding a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/207408.html).


End file.
